The disclosed subject matter relates generally to manufacturing and, more particularly, to a clock gater with a programmable delay.
Integrated circuit devices are typically designed using a combination of automated design techniques and manual design techniques. The portions of the design layout generated by computer tools are commonly referred to as tiles, and the portions of the design layout manually generated by circuit designers are commonly referred to as macros.
In a synchronous digital system, the clock signal is used to define a time reference for the movement of data within that system. The clock distribution network (i.e., or clock tree, when this network forms a tree) distributes the clock signal(s) from a common point to all the elements that need it. The clock signal is distributed to tiles as well as macros.
One portion of an integrated circuit that is commonly at least partially designed by computer assisted design (CAD) tools is the clock tree. Within a tile, the synthesis tool generates a tree that starts with the core clock signal (CCLK) and branches to all of the state elements in the tile. The number of stages in the clock tree is a parameter that may change during the evolution of the design. For a macro, the clock tree, the logic is placed and routed by custom design.
During the design process, the designs of computer generated tiles and the custom macros proceed at different rates. It is common for tile synthesis operations to continue after the macro designs have been completed. A synthesis operation may yield a change in the number of stages in the clock tree. In order to simulate the integrated circuit device operation during the design process, the clock trees in the macros need to be consistent with those in the tiles. Also, consistency is required for the final design.
A change in the number of stages in the clock tree for the tile elements requires the manual redesign of the macros to place the logic and routings. This effort requires significant time and effort, and may need to be repeated several times during the design phase.
This section of this document is intended to introduce various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosed subject matter described and/or claimed below. This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosed subject matter. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art. The disclosed subject matter is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.